<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Vino Veritas. by yvain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442544">In Vino Veritas.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain'>yvain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Et en fait c’est juste [leo est jaloux], M/M, Y a un semblant de plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Château inconnu. Quatre idiots. </p><p>(Quoique, Yvain compte pour deux.)</p><p>Des coupes de vin. Leodagan qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que prétendre qu’il ne sait pas qui est Berlewen. Bohort qui vit mal d’être si proche de lui et pourtant trop loin pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Gauvain refuse d’assister à ce débâcle amoureux.</p><p>(Il a bien raison.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Vino Veritas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Encore un jeu débile, super..."</p><p>"Moi je pense que cela sera fort divertissant !"</p><p>"On s'en fout de votre a—"</p><p>“Bon, on peut commencer ou pas ?” S’impatienta Yvain en levant les yeux au ciel, répartissant les verres en rond devant eux, très méticuleux dans sa tâche. “Parce que là, on a quand même vingt trucs, hein. C’pas demain que ce sera fini !”</p><p>“Mais je vois même pas pourquoi vous me forcez à être là,” protesta son père en croisant les bras, s’asseyant tout de même autour de la table sur le banc juste à côté de Gauvain. “Faites vos jeux de merde tous les trois et foutez moi la paix.”</p><p>“Il faut bien nous occuper,” tempéra Bohort d’une voix très douce, plus attendri qu’autre chose. “Moi ce qui m’inquiète, c’est le contenu de ces verres...”</p><p>“Merlin nous a—enfin,” Gauvain se rattrapa, “Elias nous a procuré dix verres remplis de vin, dix autres remplis d’une potion au goût abject.” </p><p>Il pointa les verres de couleur similaire, tous blanc transparent, et sans odeur.</p><p>“Mais il a précisé qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre !”</p><p>“C’est marrant, j’en ai déjà marre.”</p><p>“Donc, les règles, quelles sont-elles ?” Demanda le second roi en se tournant vers Yvain avec bonne humeur, “vous n’avez pas encore expliqué, mes grands.”</p><p>“C’est super simple,” sourit le prince de Carmelide, les mains sous son menton et un air maligne collé au visage. “C’est chacun son tour. On peut poser une question, ou alors on donne une tache à faire à quelqu’un. Si l’autre fait son relou et veut pas, il doit choisir un verre et boire.”</p><p>“Entièrement,” précisa son ami en hochant la tête. “Aussi infâme la mixture soit-elle.”</p><p>“Plus jamais je me propose pour vous superviser en mission,” grinça Leodagan en reniflant dédaigneusement. “Trop con. Bonne pomme que j’suis. F’chier.”</p><p>“Qui commence ?”</p><p>“Moi !” Lança Yvain, visiblement ravi. “Pour vous montrer. Okay, père !”</p><p>“Oh nan...”</p><p>“Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“C’est toi la tâche,” s’agaça l’autre en se renfrognant. “Vérité.”</p><p>“Dites-moi trois compliments.”</p><p>“Petit con.”</p><p>“Compliments !”</p><p>Malgré tout Leodagan se redressa légèrement sur le banc, le poing contre la joue et jetant un regard désintéressé à son fils. Déjà que lui, les compliments, c’était pas son fort, alors en faire avec une audience, bonjour le malaise...</p><p>Non, allez, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Soit ça soit un risque d’aller vomir ses tripes. Surtout que le gamin avait l’air sincèrement excité à l’idée de se faire complimenter, et ça lui ferait sacrément mal au cul de le faire chialer de bonne heure. </p><p>Allez, c’est juste trois compliments, il devait bien—</p><p>“Euh...,” il décida de fixer les verres, suffisamment gêné comme ça, “t’as du talent pour le luth, même si tu le mets pas en pratique aux bons moments,” il entendit Bohort rire, en face de lui, et son ventre fit quelque chose comme un salto avant, “tu peux dire des trucs sensés, si tu te concentres beaucoup et...”</p><p>Un seul dernier truc, c’était quand même pas la mer à boire, si ?!</p><p>“Et je suis fier—,” il fit la moue, mortifié, “fier d’être ton père. Des fois.”</p><p>Un long silence suivit ses quelques mots, et il eut très envie de disparaître sous terre. Putain, il avait vraiment pas envie d’être là.</p><p>Ça renifla dans sa diagonale. Merde. Et voilà, il l’avait fait chialer, super—</p><p>“Merci,” lança alors son fils qui s’était mit à sourire au point d’en illuminer toute la putain de pièce. “Vous le pensez vraiment...?”</p><p>“Ouais,” marmonna le roi de Carmelide en s’enfonçant un peu plus sur son siège, espérant que son embarras passe pour de la nonchalance. </p><p>(Les trois autres virent tous très clair dans son jeu.)</p><p>“À vous, de ce fait,” sourit Gauvain en lui faisant signe. “Choisissez.”</p><p>Leodagan cligna des yeux avant d’hausser une épaule, faussement désintéressé.</p><p>“Ah, euh, j’sais pas,” commença t’il, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il allait faire. “Bohort, par exemple.”</p><p>L’interpellé leva la tête, lui offrant son plus joli sourire. </p><p>(Même si en vrai, tous les sourires de Bohort sont les plus jolis, pour lui. Ils sont tous différents et beaux à leur façon.)</p><p>“Oui ?”</p><p>“C’est quoi la question déjà, euh, ah, oui. Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Allez, vérité.”</p><p>Leodagan se demanda vaguement s’il devait poser sa question de suite ou attendre que la soirée n’avance un peu. C’était assez osé, assez personnel, mais ça le démangeait depuis un bon bout de temps, il l’avait en grippe et c’était une sorte de douleur dérangeante et inconvenante qui le submergeait dès qu’il voyait l’autre, c’était à dire souvent, et il commençait à en avoir foutrement marre.</p><p>“C’est qui, Berlewen ? Vous en parlez souvent mais j’ai jamais vraiment capté.”</p><p>Les yeux très noirs du plus jeune, ces yeux dans lesquels un putain de ciel étoilé se reflétait s’écarquillèrent en très grand, plus par choc que par gêne.</p><p>“C’est ma femme,” dit-il en hochant la tête, pas stressé pour un sou. “Je l’ai épousée il y a plus de quinze ans de cela.”</p><p>Un battement.</p><p>“D’accord,” trouva simplement à répondre Leodagan qui se sentait bête, honteux et suffisamment misérable pour une année entière. “Tant mieux pour vous.”</p><p>Deux années entières.</p><p>“Allez, vous pouvez lui dire, en vrai,” s’amusa Yvain en donnant un faible coup de coude dans les côtes de son mentor, “rappelez vous qu’on a pas l’droit d’mentir !”</p><p>“Je doute que cela intéresse le seigneur Leodagan,” répliqua Bohort avec un léger rire, un peu comme celui d’avant, et ledit seigneur Leodagan se dit que le fouet ferait moins mal. “Hum...souhaiteriez-vous que j’élabore ma réponse ?”</p><p>“Pourquoi pas,” acquiesça immédiatement l’autre roi, décroisant les bras et se reconcentrant un peu trop vite sur lui. “Ça, euh. Enfin. Comme vous voulez.”</p><p>“Je veux bien. En fait, elle et moi sommes amis d’enfance. Je la chérie comme une sœur.”</p><p>Froncement de sourcils.</p><p>“Voilà, vous comprenez le hic. Elle et moi sommes plutôt dans une dynamique fraternelle qui nous a toujours été chère. Cependant, nos parents n’ont pas bien compris cet aspect de notre relation...de fait, quand il a fallu me marier, elle est devenue l’épouse la plus évidente. Alors...”</p><p>Bohort ouvra les bras devant lui d’un geste équivoque.</p><p>“Nous nous sommes bien amusés au mariage, à nous dire que nous mangions au frais de nos parents pour un mariage factice.”</p><p>Leodagan avait la bouche sèche, et soudainement il se dit qu’il boirait bien une coupe de vin.</p><p>“Ah. Je vois. C’était—je voulais pas m’immiscer autant dans votre vie privée,” balbutia t’il pathétiquement. “Hum, euh. À votre tour, alors.”</p><p>“Gauvain ! Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Tâche !” Rit le prince d’Orcanie en s’accoudant à la table. “Dites-moi !”</p><p>“Servez-vous,” déclara tranquillement son mentor en pointant les verres, la malice brillant comme des feux follets dans ses prunelles opaques. “Ah oui, vous avez dis tâche...”</p><p>“Ah c’est dégueulasse de faire ça,” s’amusa Leodagan en observant son voisin choisir une coupe avec anxiété, la sentir, inutilement, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.</p><p>Il prit une première minuscule gorgée et, réalisant qu’il avait eu de la chance, finit son verre d’une traite, essuyant son menton avec soin et du bout des doigts.</p><p>“Bien tenté !”</p><p>“Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé,” accorda Bohort avec un sourire amusé, bon joueur.</p><p>“Alors, à vous, beau père ! Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Vérité,” tiqua l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. “J’ai pas envie de bouger de ma chaise.”</p><p>En voyant l’expression de Gauvain, il comprit très vite qu’il avait foiré son coup.</p><p>“Hé—“</p><p>“Pourquoi cette question sur dame Berlewen ?”</p><p>Leodagan entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis se dit qu’il ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule, la prochaine fois. </p><p>“Parce que j’étais—“</p><p>Jaloux.</p><p>“Intrigué,” répondit-il en se raclant la gorge, “on ne la voit jamais, j’ai l’droit de me poser des questions.”</p><p>“Mais parfaitement,” le rassura Bohort en hochant doucement la tête, “elle ne supporte pas les voyages, voyez-vous.”</p><p>“Ben du coup, non, je vois pas des masses. Elle ressemble à quoi ?”</p><p>Il était en train de lui faire passer un putain d’interrogatoire, totalement, sauf qu’il était crevé et rongé par la jalousie et que dans ces moments-là, paraît qu’il devenait très puéril.</p><p>Et là, il avait décidé d’être jaloux d’une femme qu’il n’avait jamais vu, qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait et dont Bohort n’était même pas amoureux.</p><p>“Berlewen ?” S’étonna sincèrement son homologue, haussant un sourcil, “elle est très très belle. Magnifique, même ! Je lui dis souvent qu’elle a de beaux cheveux blonds, très lisses, très clairs !”</p><p>“Ah, donc vous, vous êtes plutôt du genre blondes,” lâcha Leodagan d’un coup, les mots coulant d’entre ses lèvres comme un vin âpre qui imbibait ses gencives sans qu’il ne puisse s’en débarrasser. “Qui eut cru.”</p><p>S’il avait levé les yeux des coupes, il aurait sûrement vu les trois autres le dévisager avec la surprise adaptée à son niveau de stupidité.</p><p>“Bon, à moi, du coup. Bohort, tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Vérité.”</p><p>La question fusa d’un seul coup.</p><p>“Alors dites, si vous êtes pas amoureux d’votre pseudo-femme, qui vous intéresse vraiment ? Y doit bien y avoir quelqu’un à Kaamelott ou Gaunes qui vous a tapé dans l’œil, non ?”</p><p>Yvain échangea un rapide regard avec son ami avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant pertinemment quelle tournure le jeu était en train de prendre : son père faisait son gamin et se défoulait sur la première personne venue pour déverser sa frustration mal placée. Trop génial, quoi...</p><p>Le roi de Gaunes fit mine de réfléchir, un sourire nerveux étirant le côté de sa bouche.</p><p>“Hum—hé—hé bien, vous savez, trouver quelque chose de beau chez quelqu’un ne signifie pas que c’est ce qui nous attire en règle générale,” commença t’il faiblement, jouant avec la bague à son majeur gauche. “Je—il y a bien quelqu’un, oui, mais...”</p><p>Il se coupa immédiatement, laissa retomber sa main.</p><p>“Enfin. C’est peine perdue.”</p><p>“Oh, je suis sûr que vous dramatisez encore,” l’encouragea Leodagan qui avait décidé de chercher la merde et le brisage de cœur, chose qu’il allait définitivement trouver. “J’suis sûr que tout le p’tit monde est à vos pieds !”</p><p>“C—“</p><p>Bohort pencha la tête sur le côté, peinant à faire sens des mots de son aîné.</p><p>“Comment ?”</p><p>“Quoi, oui, vous avez jamais remarqué que toutes les boniches ou presque se retournent sur votre passage ? Vous entendez pas ce qui se dit ? Vous êtes sûrement le chevalier le plus convoité de tout Kaamelott ! Et ça, c’est parce qu’on voit jamais, votre, femme,” articula l’autre d’une traite, n’ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de dire. “Donc, y doit bien y en avoir une du lot—pourquoi—pourquoi vous dites que c’est peine perdue ?”</p><p>“Parce que la personne que j’aime n’est pas intéressée par moi. Du moins, pas à but romantique,” répondit patiemment le roi de Gaunes en posant lui aussi son regard sur les coupes de vin. “C’est ainsi. Au moins je peux toujours l’observer de loin ou de près. Je suis satisfait d’être simplement à ses côtés.”</p><p>“Ah, donc elle est bien à Kaamelott !”</p><p>“En quelque sorte.”</p><p>Gauvain se leva d’un coup, zieutant intensément la fenêtre au dessus d’eux.</p><p>“Il neige ! Yvain, allons profiter de cela !”</p><p>Il fit signe à l’autre de se dépêcher de sortir, lui intimant de ne rien dire et de ne surtout pas se plaindre du froid qui les attendait. Hors de question qu’ils restent dans la même pièce que les deux autres alors qu’ils étaient ne train d’avoir cette conversation là.</p><p>Leodagan les regarda sortir sans vraiment enregistrer ce qu’il se passait, se recentrant sur Bohort. Tant qu’à être jaloux d’une dame de la cour ou d’une pécore, autant qu’il mette un visage sur l’objet de sa haine.</p><p>“À moi,” souffla Bohort en déglutissant. “Bon, hé bien, puisqu’il ne reste que nous...seigneur L—“</p><p>“Juste Leodagan,” lui lança l’autre en secouant la main. “Appelez moi juste Leodagan. Moi je vous appelle juste Bohort. Donc.”</p><p>“Ah. Hum, très bien. Alors, hum, Leodagan,” recommença le plus jeune, le prénom sonnant un peu trop bien à ses oreilles, “tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Vérité.”</p><p>“Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par ma vie sentimentale ?”</p><p>Un silence.</p><p>“Je sais pas, c’est—on se connaît depuis quinze ans,” les mots brûlèrent sa gorge, “et je sais presque rien de vous.”</p><p>“Peut-être parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi,” répliqua l’autre d’un ton rempli de reproches.</p><p>“Ben là, je m’intéresse à vous. Donc, je cherche dans ma tête, là, une blonde, à la cour. Y a dame Mevanwi mais...”</p><p>“Ce n’est définitivement pas dame Mevanwi,” marmonna Bohort en se renfrognant. </p><p>“Angha-truc ?”</p><p>“Non plus.”</p><p>“Vous voulez pas me donner d’autres indices ?”</p><p>“Vous me haïriez, si je vous donnais d’autres indices.”</p><p>“Je vois mal pourquoi j’vous détesterais.”</p><p>“Croyez-moi, je vous connais.”</p><p>Le roi de Gaunes rit faiblement, haussant une épaule.</p><p>“Ou du moins, j’aime croire que quinze ans à vous côtoyer m’ont appris à vous connaître.”</p><p>“Dites toujours,” reprit Leodagan d’une voix étonnamment douce. “Je pourrais peut-être vous surprendre.”</p><p>Bohort le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard cherchant le sien, un peu perdu et parfaitement terrifié. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre leur amitié à cause d’un simple jeu mais l’autre avait l’air si sincère...</p><p>“C’est—“</p><p>Les mots se perdirent au bout de sa langue, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.</p><p>“C—vous n’êtes pas sur la bonne piste,” reprit-il, baissant immédiatement le regard, incapable de le soutenir. “Pour cause que le facteur majeur de votre interrogation est erroné.”</p><p>Le plus vieux attendait qu’il ne continue. Lui aussi il avait l’air perdu, tiens.</p><p>“Parce que c’est—ah—“</p><p>Bohort serra les dents.</p><p>“Ce n’est pas une femme. Dont il est question.”</p><p>Il ferma les yeux. </p><p>Là, il l’avait dit. C’était fini. Plus jamais l’autre ne l’approchera à moins de cinq lieues. C’était foutu, c’était f—</p><p>“Alors y a deux options, du coup,” commença Leodagan, brisant le silence qui s’était instauré. </p><p>Deux options ? Comme quoi, rit amèrement Bohort, option un j’vous laisse tomber, option deux je me moque de vous pendant une heure ?</p><p>Non merci, il ne voulait d’aucune.</p><p>“Soit c’est Perceval,” continua l’autre, “et là, bon, à part vous dire que c’est quand même dommage d’avoir des goûts de merde à ce point, je vais pas non plus être outré. Puis y a la possibilité que ce soit Lancelot.”</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide parlait tranquillement, presque amusé.</p><p>“Et là quand même, y a de quoi crier au scandale. Z’êtes cousins !”</p><p>Le plus jeune laissa s’échapper un rire étranglé contre son gré, osant enfin décoller son regard de la table. Son homologue le regardait d’un air rieur. Chaleureux.</p><p>Uh.</p><p>“P—pas eux non plus,” répliqua t’il alors, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. “Il—non, ce ne sont pas eux.”</p><p>“Ouf, peut-être que vous avez du goût alors, malgré tout.”</p><p>“Il est très beau, oui,” marmonna t’il avec un demi-sourire. “Mais il n’est pas blond aux cheveux lisses.”</p><p>“Châtain ? Roux ?”</p><p>“Encore l’autre.”</p><p>“Brun ?”</p><p>“Foncé, oui.”</p><p>“Et pas de cheveux lisses ?”</p><p>“Plutôt le contraire, oui.”</p><p>“Donc...ondulés ? Frisés ? Moitié chauve ?”</p><p>Bohort le fixa avec consternation. Après le choc, l’agacement.</p><p>“Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou vous le faites exprès, en fait ?”</p><p>“Mais quoi ?!”</p><p>“Vous comptez passer par tous les styles capillaires sauf le bon sciemment ?”</p><p>“Je—“</p><p>Leodagan le dévisagea sans comprendre.</p><p>“Non je—j’ai fais le tour ? Je suis pas expert coiffure non plus, merde.”</p><p>“Bouclés,” soupira le plus jeune, mettant son visage dans ses mains, “il est bouclé.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Un nouveau silence (il n’y avait que ça entre eux ce soir, visiblement,) s’installa. Le cœur de l’un comme l’autre battait si fort qu’ils avaient l’impression de l’entendre résonner conte les parois de la pièce.</p><p>“Là aussi, y a deux options,” reprit précautionneusement le roi de Carmelide. “Enfin, en vrai, si on compte Hervé de Rinel ça fait trois mais—“ il jeta un coup d’œil à l’autre, “oui nan voilà hein, c’est pas Hervé.”</p><p>Il humecta ses lèvres et le plus jeune se dit que c’était sincèrement la dernière chose à faire, surtout à un moment pareil. </p><p>“Ça laisse Arthur et—et moi.”</p><p>Bohort hocha la tête en silence, mort de honte.</p><p>“Moi, je pense pas que vous avez un truc pour, hum. Pour Arthur. Mais je peux me tromper.”</p><p>“Ce n’est pas Arthur, non,” murmura l’autre d’une voix brisée.</p><p>“D’accord.”</p><p>Les deux adultes regardaient partout sauf vers l’autre et les deux adolescents payaient de leurs conneries en se les gelant dehors, histoire de les laisser se dérider en paix. Y avait pas de justice, se disait Yvain a ce moment-là, frigorifié. Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas été dans une autre pièce ? C’était trop con. 

(Au final, Gauvain et lui avaient pu entrer dans le château par une autre porte, bien à l’écart de la fichue pièce à manger.)

</p><p>“Seigneur Leodagan je suis tellement désolé je—“</p><p>“Faut pas,” le coupa immédiatement l’autre en décontractant sa mâchoire. “Faut pas.”</p><p>“Je sais que vous allez vous sentir mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de moi à présent,” répliqua Bohort d’une voix misérable, “je—c’est tout ce que je désirais éviter, mon dieu, je suis—je ne suis qu’un misérable je—“</p><p>Leodagan se leva et sa chaise racla bruyamment le sol.</p><p>“Non, je vous en supplie, ne partez pas, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous—“</p><p>La sensation du plus vieux qui prenait place juste à côté de lui le stoppa net dans ses suppliques.</p><p>“V—“</p><p>“Bohort.”</p><p>Inspiration hachée.</p><p>“...oui...?”</p><p>“Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>Expiration.</p><p>“Tâche.”</p><p>Leodagan pencha sa tête sur le côté, chercha à croiser le regard de l’autre, d’y trouver quelque chose d’autre que de la fuite.</p><p>“Embrassez-moi ?”</p><p>Bohort leva la tête vers lui, arrêta de respirer. Ses mains se posèrent sur la tunique de l’autre roi et il ferma les yeux à nouveau.</p><p>Il l’embrassa lentement, longuement, langoureusement, expira dans ce baiser, l’attira contre lui et oublia qu’ils n’avaient pas de dossiers de chaise pour les soutenir. Il se rattrapa au bord de la table avant que le plus vieux ne l’y presse justement, poussant loin d’eux les coupes de vin, s’appuyant sur la grande surface en bois poli. Il vint passer un bras autour de son cou, le pressa plus proche de lui encore, les lèvres brûlantes contre sa clavicule et des dents qui la mordillent, des mains qui avaient défait sa veste verte à toute vitesse, maladroitement, mais honnêtement il s’en fichait. </p><p>“J—ah—“</p><p>“Ça m’a—“</p><p>Leodagan se releva légèrement, fit s’effleurer leurs nez, planta ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>“Ça m’a agacé, de penser que z’aviez quelqu’un. C’est égoïste. Je vous voulais pour moi tout seul.”</p><p>“Vous m’avez,” souffla Bohort, ses mains venant encadrer son visage alors qu’il déposa un profond baiser sur ses lèvres, “depuis quinze ans, vous m’avez, et vous m’aurez pour toujours....”</p><p>“Je suis pas blond lisse, d’ailleurs, ouais. Désolé, hein.”</p><p>“C’est pas grave. Z’êtes beaucoup plus beau comme ça.”</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide éclata de rire et l’embrassa encore, soupirant contre sa bouche, gémissant quelque chose comme des suppliques le long de ses lèvres.</p><p>“Leodagan,” murmura soudainement le plus jeune, “hé.”</p><p>“Hng ?”</p><p>“Tâche ou vérité ?”</p><p>“Tâche.”</p><p>“Ramenez-nous dans ma chambre.”</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>“Ou la votre.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>